The present inventon relates to an elevating cylinder device for use in positioning a barrel of a gun, particularly of a large calibre, for instance the 155 mm calibre. The elevating cylinder comprises two telescopically arranged parts, of which the first part is secured in a mounting or the like and the second part is connected with the gun barrel. Regarding the telescopic parts, the first telescopic part is made in the form of a piston unit, to the upper and under sides of which an operating medium, for instance hydraulic fluid, can be connected via first and second connection channels.
It is considered desirable for field-artillery weapons which utilize elevating cylinders to be able to make an installation which is simplified to the greatest possible extent, especially regarding the piping for transporting the operating medium between the cylinders and a source of power utilized on the gun, such as a hydraulic unit.